Evaluate the following expression when $d = 8$ and $c = 8$. $6$ $d$ $ + 8$ $c$ $ - 5$
Solution: Substitute $8$ for ${d}$ and $8$ for ${c}$ $ = 6{(8)} + 8{(8)} - 5 $ $ = 48 + 64 - 5 $ $ = 107$